Welcome back to the Beyblade world
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: This is a sequel to We're in a Beyblade world. Remember the OCs, yeah, thought so. Well, there are two new, so enjoy!
1. Introductions

Hey, ya'll! We'll be having some new girls in my sequel. Well, here the introductions and after this one you can read the first chapter. Okay, here it goes!

Name: Sabina

Age: 15

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Gray-blue

Usually wears from now on: Dark denim jeans, black long sleeved top and gym shoes

Personality: Sabina is nice, but can get really mad sometimes. She is also one of my friends in reality, but don't tell her if you see her. She's paired with Brooklyn and if you haven't seen or heard about him, then don't read this.

Name: Malin

Age: 14

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Blue

Usually wears from now on: Pink skirt, black tank top and black boots.

Personality: Malin is also nice. And she's Swedish as you may see on the name. Uhm… She's also one of my friends in reality, so don't tell her that she's in. She's paired up with Max.

Well, there was just two, but this will do for now. See you in the next chapter. I'M BACK!


	2. Missed you

Welcome back to the Beyblade world

Missed you.

All of you.

At Theresia's…

"So, if I say this little thing, you'll come back to the Beyblade world?" Theresia's friend, Emma asked

"Yeah! I want to meet Tyson again!" Theresia said

"Okay!" Emma said and started reading.

Emma's POV (The anime one)

Ah, chess mate, Kai! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I win again. My ex-boyfriend sucks at chess. Hm… I think I saw something up in the sky shining. KABOOM! GOD DAMNIT! WHY DO THEY EVERY TIME FALL FROM THE SKY! AND WHY THIS TIME ON US!

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS!" I yelled at the brunette in front of me

Then she just hugged me! Aw… I have to hug her too! And so I did!

"I've missed you!" She said

"You know, I'm not Tyson." I said

She laughed and pulled back.

"Where is he?" She asked

Then I saw some big, fat and ugly running towards us.

"Uh, he's coming this way and girls either loves him or hates him, or his class wants him to clean the classroom again!" I told her

Then he hid behind Theresia.

"Hi baby! I've missed you! Can you tell my class to leave me alone?" He asked

"Okay! Excuse me, but can you leave Tyson alone?" She asked

HAHAHAHAHA! They won't even leave me alone! So… Yay! They left!

"Thanks, Thess! Did I say I MISSED YOU!" He said and hugged her tightly.

Poor kid! Looks like she can't breathe!

"Tyson, you're choking your girlfriend!" I told the dumbass

He let her go.

"I missed you too, Tyson!" She said as she kissed him on the cheek

I saw everyone else kissing too, until I felt two arms circle around my waist. My Atemu! You all remember him, right? My boyfriend from Yu-Gi-Oh? Of course you do!

"Hey, baby! I see that the girls are back!" He said

"Yeah! Ain't it cute?" I asked

He kissed me. Then we heard someone behind us. Hm… UH OH! IT'S MR DICKENSON!

"Hi, Mr D!" I disturbed everyone else and they looked at Mr D

"I am sorry for the big surprise of the girls being back, but you have a tournament in Africa next week and you will be going tomorrow. Maybe the girls can come with you!" Mr D said

Hm… Wait! Where in Africa?

"Mr D, where in Africa is the tournament?" I asked

"In Somalia!" He said

"I'm from there!" Faduma said (It's true!)

Kai just stared at her, then started kissing her neck. She started giggling.

"Kai, can you leave her be for just… Oh I don't know… 2 sec!" I asked

"Uhm anyway, I can help you with the language if you want!" She said

"Thanks, Fad! You're the best!" I said.

"No problem, and I've missed you!" She said and hugged me.

All of a sudden everyone was hugging me. Can't… ¤gasp¤ breathe…! Help…

"Fad! Get off of Emma!" Kai said and picked up Faduma

And so did everyone else, except my one and only boyfriend. Argh… I… can't… ¤gasp¤ breathe again…! ATEMU!

"Ow! My head!" He yelled as he pulled away

"Sorry! But, I couldn't breathe!" I defended myself

Then he threw his tongue down my throat! HE IS A GOOD KISSER! Shit.

"Thank you!" He said

"Can you read Emma's mind or something?" Asked Martina

"Right, I forgot! Atemu is starting to nurture his old powers!" I said

"So he can read your mind?" Asked a... blonde?

I don't remember a blonde being her last time. Hm… Uh oh! Carrot man, incoming!

"What! Is Brooklyn coming!" He then asked and I fell over anime style.

"Stop reading my mind!" I yelled

Then he came! I'll just block my mind! Aw… a cute pout from the cute fellow! Not Brook, but he is kinda cute! Atemu… STAY OUT OF MY MIND!

'What, you don't like me reading?' He asked

No, you're mean! You read my secrets!

'I'm not going to read your secrets. I promise!' And he left my mind.

I don't want him to read in here! I feel what everyone are. I'm just glad that the pig… I mean Tyson can't read my mind. Something's wrong with Thess.

"Is someone in there?" Brooklyn waved a hand in front of me, until I caught it and twisted it.

I think I saw Atemu grin. Then he started checking the taller blonde out. She was cute! Oh, god I'm going lesbian! Right, my parents are lesbian. Wait! How many blondes have we gotten now? THREE! AAHH! Max, tall blonde and normal height blonde!

"Excuse me, but who are you two?" I asked

"I'm Sabina, sorry, we weren't introduced." The tall blonde said

"I'm Emma. And I hope you know who all these people are! And that's Brooklyn!" I said then turned to the other blonde.

"I'm Malin. Nice to meet you!" She said

"Yeah, you too!" I said

Hm… I think they both started to gasp at me.

"What?" I asked

"You are so like our friend back in our world!" Sabina said

"Hm… She is my creator, so!" I said

We'll skip the rest of the day and we went to sleep and waited until morning to pack and go to Somalia.

Next morning…

I saw Kai with his arms around Faduma's waist. She couldn't get up! It's the sleeping grip!

"You need some help Fad?" I asked

"Yes, thank you!" She said

I bent down to his ear and yelled: "RISE AND SHINE CAPTAIN! WE'RE GOING TO SOMALIA TODAY!"

That was fun! Uhm… He's furious! Help… I'm out of here.

End of Emma's POV

Kai held Faduma. She caught his scent of his expensive cologne. He caught her scent of jasmine.

"So, we're going to your home land?" He asked

"Yeah, it's been long since I was there last time!" She said

They stood there and cuddled.

"Faduma, I missed you!" He said

She was kind of shocked. But she had missed him too. She had dreams about him at night.

"I missed you too!" She whispered and cuddled her face in his chest

Emma's POV again

Everyone has missed each other! I know! I missed them too! And I don't like Atemu reading my mind. Then his arms snaked around my waist.

"How did you know?" He asked

"I could feel you! I've been in love with you for years!" I said

"Me too! But in you!" He said

I kissed him, deeply and passionately. I whispered I love you against his lips and we pulled away.

"Is everyone ready!" Asked Kai

Everyone nodded and everyone sat down in the bus with Mr D. Somalia, here we come!

Emerald: I'm BACK! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ray: I'm scared.

Emma: Nah, she's just stupid! And sweet!

Emerald: Thanks! Well, first chapter done! Bye bye!


	3. Somalia, what a country

Welcome back to the Beyblade world.

* * *

Somalia, here we come!

Voodoo…

So, we're finally here! In Somalia! Africa, ooohhhh…. Me wants to go to Egypt! Atemu took my hand and we went off the plane and Mr D stood there.

"You will sleep at one of the finest hotels here!" He said and we jumped into his limo.

Tyson stuck out his head, with his tongue out like a dog. Hm… Very Kaiba like… Fuck him! Wow! This place is beautiful!

(A/N: I haven't been in Somalia, but Faduma is from there and she is my friend so, I'll just have to ask her if it is beautiful there! Well, sorry! -())

Then I felt a hand on my bare legs. You know, I wear a short skirt now.

"Emma, are you okay?" Atemu asked

"Uhm… Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked him

"You seem a little nervous or irritated." He said

… Why would I be irritated? I mean, I love him! Wait! Is he thinking that I don't love him so much anymore! DON'T THINK THAT! I LOVE HIM!

Hm… he stared at me… suddenly hugged me. Damn.

"I love you too!" He whispered in my ear.

Then everyone stared at us. Damn again. Hm… WHY IS BROOKLYN IN THE SAME CAR AS US!

"Why is he coming?" I asked calmly, but I'm mentally irritated at him.

"Because I want to be around pretty blonde here!" He said staring at… was Sabina her name?

"Your name was Sabina right?" I asked

"Yeah, and you are?" She asked

"I'm Emma Lofgren!" I said smiling…

Hm… She's staring in shock at me…? Why?

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"You… You have the same name… as my classmate!" She stuttered

"Really? Wow! Cool!" I said

Hm… wonder how she looks like.

"So, where are we to, Mr D?" Asked Tyson

"We'll first be going to stop somewhere eat and then straight to the hotel!" Mr D said

Hm… I feel strange vibes. Like I usually did last time the girls were here. But mostly from Thess!

"Wow! Look! A voodoo priestess!" Said Max as he looked out on the rode.

Hm… I know some voodoo priestesses. Maybe we should stop and see if I know her.

"Can you stop?" I asked the driver

He stopped right in front of her hut.

"Anyone who wants to come?" I asked

Theresia volunteered and we went in.

"Hello! Someone here?" I asked

Then a black lady came out. She looked old. I haven't seen her before.

"Can I help you?" … She speaks perfect English?

"Yes, uhm… This girl here she wants you to watch her and see if she is special!" I said

Actually, voodoo priestesses freak me out! Theresia sat in front of the voodoo lady. The voodoo lady suddenly looked shocked.

"Get away from this world, outer creatures!" She said as she ran to get something. "Witches! You destroy things with magic!"

How could she know that I was a witch! But, Thess? Is she one too?

"Do not worry, we will not harm you, old lady!" I suddenly said

She drew a cross in front of me.

"Old lady, a cross won't stop me! You take us witches for vampires!" I said and took Thess' hand and we left.

I took her to the backside of the hut.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I ask

"How come YOU didn't tell me!" She almost yelled

"What? You didn't know?" I asked

"No! How long have you been hiding it! Since the first time we came!" She asked

"You ask questions that are already answered! Everyone else knows what I am and they're being happy for it! You should be happy to be one too!" I told her

"I never… really believed in witches. I don't like supernatural things! It scares me!" She said

"To be a witch isn't terrifying, it's just fun! You can do loads of fun! Like I do!" I said and pointed at myself

"Uhm, what do you do?" She asked

"Hm… I switch clothes with just my finger!" I said

"Do the guys know?" Thess asked

"Yes, they do!" I said. "They've known a long time that I was a witch and so has Mr D! They also know that I'm a mutant and they accept me for that!"

"But… will they accept me?" She asked

That depends actually… ATEMU!

"OW!" I heard him yell out loud

"You can't respect a girl's privacy, baby?" I asked him

"Is it true?" He asked, looking Theresia's way

"Yeah, I guess it is!" She said

Hm… Yeah, it can be true! STAY OUT; PLEASE!

'You got PMS or something?' He asked

You're making me annoyed. Soon I'll slap you!

'You would never do that to me.' He said

I could always stop kissing you and get horny at another guy instead.

That made him look at me in shock.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed at him and Thess stared at me, weird

Then Atemu put a hand over my mouth.

"You had to laugh out loud when we're having a quiet argument?" He asked

"Mmph…" I moaned in his hand, until I licked it.

He took it away and I hid behind Thess.

"That tickled!" He pouted

"So? What's that got to do with me?" I asked

"Hope you like our little romance argument." He told Thess, who just started laughing

I and Atemu always have arguments so, that actually makes people laugh, because I can't argue with my boyfriend at the right way.

"It's funny when you're doing it! Emma doesn't seem to be serious, but you are!" She said, continuing laughing.

That's a relief!

"So, when are you gonna tell Ty?" I asked

"Uhm… When I feel ready!" She said

"Good! Because, you'll have to be ready pretty soon, or Tyson is gonna get his menstruation!" I said

Then I felt a shadow behind me.

"What did you SAY!" He asked.

"I said you would be getting your first menstruation!" I repeated

That's when he started hunting me, but he fell down a whole, so HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Okay, you'll get PMS!" I said

Then Thess stood up.

"I'm a witch!" She said, right out.

Hm… Actually, I did something like that. Then Tyson just went up to her and hugged her tightly. Wonder if he'll accept it.

"Thess, we accept you… or I do anyway!" He said

Everyone else nodded and then… stared at me!

"WHAT!" I asked

"You'll have to train her then!" Tyson said

"She'll get horny around you and I can't help with that! I get horny around Kai when Atemu isn't…" Then a hand clomped over my mouth.

It was Kai's. Oops.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it! It sucks I know, but continue reading it and maybe I'll like it! Well, see ya around!

KISSES 'N' HUGS/

EmeraldEyes90 aka Emma


	4. What a life

Welcome back to the Beyblade world

What a life…

Okay, Emma's in Egypt so you'll be in my (Theresia's) POV. I want you to know what happened today. It started with me waking up… next to a girl!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TYSON!" I yelled

"Stop yelling, can't you see I am…" Until she felt on one of her breast and yelled… very high pitched.

I ran out of the bed and heard Faduma yell in her and Kai's room, then a blond came out of Martina's and Ray's room. No, it wasn't Max because this one had longer hair and only looked like a girl but it was a boy. Okay, now everyone yelled so I ran away from there and hid in the city.

Normal POV

"Who are you!" Faduma asked

"Fad, it's me! Kai!" The pink girl said'

"Really?" She asked

She held his/her hand and squeezed it.

"It is you!" She said… then started laughing like hell. "YOU'RE ONLY WEARING PINK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't laugh so high! The people around here can hear us!" Kai said in a low voice

"What's so funny…?" Martina asked, looking a little dazed. "And who's that?"

"Don't you see! It's Kai!" Faduma continued laughing

Martina looked… then she also started to laugh!

"Why are you laughing! Just because I look like a girl!" He asked

"Better! You are a girl!" Faduma said and still continued laughing

Then they all met in the living room.

"And where are Emma and Atemu?" Kai asked, angrily so his/her eyebrow twitched.

"Oh, they went up to Egypt! Atemu had to do some things!" Brooklyn said

"Who told you?" Everyone asked him

"Uhm, I'm a good friend of Atemu's!" He said

"We thought you heard it from Emma!" Kai said

"Nah, Emma doesn't like me after what I did to you." Brooklyn said

Then Faduma came in.

"Wait! What did you do to my wittle Kai!" She asked

"Uhm… I…" Brooklyn started blushing

"Fad, he doesn't want to talk about it!" Kai said

"But, are you alright with it? And Emma?" She asked

"Emma? We still have some feelings for each other and she wants to protect me like a big sister!" Kai said

"That sounded so lesbian, right now!" Someone said at the door way.

And there stood…

"EMMA!" Everyone yelled

"Okay, who did this to my boy… friend?" She asked looking weirdly at Kai. "Mariah, what are you doing here? Have you cut your hair, because you look like Kai? And Fad? Have you gone lesbian?"

"Emma? I AM KAI!" She/he yelled

"Oh, and the blond is?" She asked (Emerald: Is she really this clueless? -())

"You don't recognise him?" They all asked

"How should I know!" She yelled

"It's your brother!" They said

"Matt? Have your hair gotten longer, because it was to the shoulders some weeks ago?" She asked

"That's Ray!" They yelled

"Oh, and… either your Tyson's forgotten sister or you're Tyson's hidden daughter!" She said looking at Tyson

"HOW DARE YOU!" He/She yelled

"Oh, and you are Tyson! Good! And… how come Brooklyn looks like a super hot pop star and Max looks like Britney's middle sister?" She then asked

"We don't know!" They all yelled again

"Well, Atemu looks like half a girl and half a boy because he has his hmhm down there and two really big breasts and it happened over night, so he had to wear a bra and he said he felt like a girl!" Emma said

"What do you think it is?" Sabina asked

"Maybe… a spell! Done by a… Theresia! Where is that girl when we need her!" Emma asked as she went out and looked for her and came back 5 minutes later holding Theresia's left ear. "What have you done, young lady!"

"I… tried out a spell that I thought didn't work… hehe!" Theresia said

Emma's POV

Hm… she's really not good at this! She needs to get them all back to themselves before someone kidnaps like Kai, who looks… NO! Okay, I'm horny for him and all, but do I really want him! Not really… Back to little half witch here!

"Did you even use a spell book?" I asked her

Okay, I didn't use one, but anyway…

"No, but I wanted to be as good as you!" She said

Hm… Okay! I'VE BEEN LIVING IN LIKE 225 YEARS AND SHE WANTS TO BE LIKE ME! WHO WANTS TO BE LIKE ME! I HAVE A SIMPLE LIFE WITH MY ADORABLE PARENTS AND SISTERS AND BROTHER AND SO ON… That was my outburst.

"Sweetie, you have to wait a few hundred years until you can be as good as me!" I told her

But seriously, turn the guys back! Mom's gonna kill Ray if she finds out his hair is blond! And then she'll hunt the one down who did it to him… My mom's scarier than myself actually!

"You need any help with the help spell?" I asked her

"I don't even know a help spell!" She said, sweatdropping

"Then I'll fix it!" I said

"Thank you!" She said

4 - 7 hours later…

"Done, but I need you to read it with me and you have to drink it if you want to become yourselves again!" I said

They looked in it and saw… Oh so may different colours! This is fun! -

"I'm not drinking that!" Kai said

"What, just because you aren't so colourful or something?" I asked

He glared at me… HAHAHAHAHAHA! He's got the Bakura glare! That's very funny, but over to watch my boyfriend, who looks like he has PMS or something, because he acts like crazy!

"Sit down, please!" I said and they sat down.

1 hour later…

"It's done now! Drink!" I ordered them and so they did. "Now, go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow for training!"

They stared at me as if I were crazy… WHAT! THERE IS STILL THE STARE CONTEST GOING ON! THE AUTHOR NEEDS A LIFE!

"What are you staring at? You'll be normal after you've slept, idiots!" I said and went into my room, without Atemu.

"I want to sleep in the same room as you though!" My boyfriend said. 'So I can pummel you if we won't be back to ourselves when we wake up!'

Come on in then!

And so he did.

"Good night, everyone else!" I yelled and we slept.

Next morning…

I rolled over to not be seen with my boyfriend. Hm… where is he? I went into the kitchen and there they stood, as normal as ever… hm… do we have guests?

"And who are these?" I asked

"That you never can see who we are as someone else!" Kai said

"Oh, Thess, Fad, Martina, Sabina and Malin?" I guessed

"You're right, and the potion?" They asked at the same time

"In the fridge, if not then it's Tyson's fault!" I said as I glared at him.

But we went down training as usual. And after 8 hours of mine and Kai's training we went up to the room again… only to see that the girls/boys were spread out on the floor.

"They seem to be tired!" I said

"You don't say!" Tyson yelled, until Ray and Max shut him up.

"Are you stupid! They're sleeping! Girls need their beauty sleep!" I said and me and Atemu went into our room.

And the next morning…

Well today everyone was back to normal. But I've been my un normal self all the time.

"Good morning! And how are ya'll doing?" I asked

"Today we're fine and want to watch you train!" They said

"Then do so!" I said as I ate my breakfast

"Delivery to the Bladebreakers!" The mailman outside said.

I went and saw a letter and a package outside our door. I took it in and opened the letter. It was from Mr D and it said;

'Dear Bladebreakers,

Here you have some new equipment for your blades. Hope you will train good until the matches next week. You are blading two together and I choose that Emma and Ray will blade together and Max and Tyson, then Emma and Kai, because it's in three matches. It's like the old rules, but you blade as two instead. That was all from me and I hope to see you at the tournament next week.

Yours sincerely,

Mr Stanley A Dickenson'

That's sweet... NOT KAI! I'LL JUST GET HORNY AROUND HIM… AS USUAL!

"Really? Cool! Me and Max are the best!" Tyson said hugging Max

"Why me!" I asked

"Right, you're blading with Kai, poor thing!" Tyson asked for it!

I punched him and really hard so I could make Kai smirk.

"Well, we have to start to train together for a week then!" Ray said

"Uhm, sure!" I said as I also saw some tickets behind the letter.

And they were to go to Egypt… for me and Atemu.

'What's wrong, love?' He asked

Mr D sent us tickets. He knows that you're staying in Egypt after this!

'I know that you can't stay, but I'll like to visit you some times a month, okay?' He asked

But, we can't stay in a relationship, hun!

'We don't have to! I do love you, but now I have to stay here! Continue with your life, you need someone better than me!' He said

I love you too, but I do have to tell the others! ARGH!

Then he put his arms around my shoulders.

"I love you so much!" He said and kissed me.

Hm… Still horny for Kai… No, I'll meet someone else!

End of chapter…

Well, not convos for our fave characters today, I'm too tired! Sorry for the late update!

Love ya'll

EmeraldEyes90 aka Emma


End file.
